


Secrets

by someshitew18



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Incubus Tom, M/M, Matt will be in here but like not too much, Need to find a better title for it., don't really have much to tag, drmon tom i guess you can say, i mean they so hook up with other people, it's a slow burn kinda thing, it's more focused on Edd and Tom, so it isn't right away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someshitew18/pseuds/someshitew18
Summary: Edd and Tom have been friends for years. Until one horrible day, Tom is telling Edd he is moving away, for some strange reason Edd doesn't completely understand. A few years pass and Tom comes back to live with him and Matt. This time actually telling Edd that he left to learn and train how to use his powers better. What powers? Well he's an incubus.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Again horrible at summaries. Okay first of all before we get started! This will be based off of an incubus au from this lovely person on tumblr. ( garoo-ew ). Please follow them! Their art is great! Also if y'all have anything better for a title please let me know. Thanks enjoy!

Tom and Edd have been friends since their first school year; and have been ever since. Edd has always known that Tom was just a tad bit different from all the other children. He couldn't quite pin point what made him so different, and the fact that he has always been way more touchy and affectionate than the other boys. Always hugging or holding his hands, sometimes even small little pecks on the cheek. Also the fact that Tom's eyes seemed completely black, like just one huge pupil. Which Edd never minded any of it, especially because to his 5 year old mind Tom was his best friend and always will be. Until years later, on their first day of junior year. 

Tom had walked up to the short brunette, with a tear streaked face. Edd's smile quickly fades at the sight of his best friends appearance. Tom refused to meet brown eyes as he stood in front of him, letting the silence spread between them. 

"Tom, what's wrong?" Edd finally asks. 

Tom crosses his arms around himself and turns his head away, staring at everything other than the boy sitting in front of him. 

"I...", Tom shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose. "I'm moving Edd." He says as he looks at the other boy with tear filled eyes. 

Edds face seems to pale at just the thought of Tom leaving him, but quickly cracks a smile letting a nervous laugh fill the deafening silence. 

"Funny Tom! You almost had me there!" He says as he looks up at the sandy haired boy. The longer he stares at Tom the quicker he realizes the other boy wasn't pulling his leg. Edd's laughter immediately dies, hanging his head down he asks, "...When?", in a hushed whisper. 

"Next weekend." The braces wearing teen says as he takes the empty seat next to his friend with a finale sigh. 

Neither boy looked at each other as a sadness washes around them. Edd could hardly focus on any of his lectures as his mind wracked those horrible words around, not believing it. It all seemed like a nightmare neither of them could wake up from. Wishing more than anything they can just laugh it off. Unfortunately, reality is harsh and it sucks. 

As the days passed, too fast for either of their liking, they spent as much time as they could. You name it, sleepovers, late movie nights, walks, arcade fun anything and everything. They just wanted each other's company as much as they can get before their time ran out. 

Edd finally worked up the courage to ask Tom exactly why his family was leaving. 

Tom shifted uncomfortably and gave him a small shrug, "My parents wants me to learn more about where we're from now that I'm old enough to understand." He says as he picks as his acne ridden face. 

"But aren't you from here?" Edd asks confused. 

"Yeah! But more like my ancestors!?" He says unsure as he plays with the hem of his black band t-shirt.

Edd raises an eyebrow not too happy with the response Tom gave him. He drops the subject as he wraps his arm around the other teen. 

"Whatever, but promise you'll write and call!" He says as he gives the taller of the two a squeeze. 

"Of course Edd!" Tom says as he too swings his arm over the chubby teen. 

The day finally came far to quickly for either teen. Edd spent one last night over the now empty home, and helped the family move the last few things into the moving truck. Hugs and kisses are shared between the family and Edd before they pile into the truck. The short brunette stands alone on the lawn watching the small family drive off into the distance. With one final wave, and a heavy heart, tears flow freely as Edd climbs on his bike. He rides home at a painfully slow pace, leaving his once best friends house behind and never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps I do want to get better.  
> So let me know what y'all think. With the story and in what can I improve on.  
> Thanks!!  
> Also if y'all want some updates and/or requests. You can follow me at someshitew on Tumblr. And I know it's short, it's just something to get it started.


End file.
